Goosebumps: Broken
by ariellewilson730
Summary: (Read up to chapter eleven of Goosebumps before reading this) Parents are grateful for having kids - even god parents who'll take them in for no else can. But taking a look at Hazel's god family is a much different story... *Status: Complete*


**Note: Warning! This story will bring out water works into your eyes.**

* * *

The sun shined through my bedroom window at seven a.m. in the morning, the bright light hitting my eyes as I opened them. Slowly, I got out of my bed, making my way to my clothes for school that I previously picked out by myself last night. I slipped off my pajamas and slipped on my fresh clothes for the day, then walked out of my room, walking across the dark hallway towards the staircase.

I never like how quiet it was when I'm the first one awake. In fact, I always wake up first for school because Travis is already at school and my god parents are still in bed, so I had to learn to wake myself up.

The wooden floor boards creaked with each step I took. The house is kinda old and it groans and creaks every now and then, which also makes me nervous cause I don't want Jeff and Kelly to wake up. I know what will happen if I did...

By the time I got to the steps, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Since Travis never leaves me anything to eat and with me getting up with my god parents still sleeping, I had to find breakfast myself. Usually, I'll make toast or take anything from the fridge. Today, I chose to eat a banana for breakfast this morning. And that's what I did. I grabbed one of the bananas from the fruit basket that was on the table and sat down at the chair.

I really don't want to go to school. I just don't... but I have to go. I have no choice.

After I finished eating, I threw the peel away, going over to the living room. I grabbed my bookbag as well as a book. A _Goosebumps Horrorland _book titled _When The Ghost Dog Howls_. I held the book in my hand as I walked out the door and went over to where I wait for the bus, which is right outside house. Also, the bus that I go on comes around at eight o'clock, so I always make sure I catch it, not wanting to miss it, even though I wanted to. I hate going to school. A lot of my classmates love school, but for me... I hate that place. It's the same as home.

By the time eight rolled around, the bus tires squealed to a stop, the doors flinging open where my bus driver came into view, sitting on the driver's seat with a smile on his face. "Hello, Hazel," he greeted warmly. "How's your morning?" he asked.

"Good..." I answered, gripping the book in my hand as I carefully climbed the steps to get on the yellow bus.

"You need help?" he offered.

I shook my head. "No, thank you," I replied. Once I got on the bus, I look for seat which is on the first one on the right side of the bus. It's basically my seat and no one ever sat next to me.

I sat at my seat, setting my backpack near the aisle of the bus. I leaned against the seat, listening to the bus doors close before driving away from my house to the school. I opened my book to the chapter I was on last night since I had to go to bed.

It was noisy on the bus since it was crowded with people of all ages from kindergarteners to fourth graders. I'm a kindergartener and a good reader who reads chapter books then the other kids in my class. My real parents taught me how to read when I was three.

As I was reading, my backpack started to move. At first I thought it was sliding towards the floor, but when I reached to grab it, it was pulled by one of the girls across from me.

"Give that back," I said, holding the book to the page I was at while reaching for my backpack, scooting over to the edge of the seat. "Come on, this isn't funny," I whined.

"Yes, it is," the blonde girl giggled, the one who has my backpack on her lap.

Her friend giggled, too. "Come on, Hazel," she teased. "Get up from the seat and take it. We won't tell on the driver..." She had a sly grin on her face.

"Fat chance," I retorted, not believing a word she is saying.

The first girl put her hand on her chest, acting very shocked. "Hazel, we _promise _not tell on you," she replied in a sweet tone of voice. "All you have to do is..." She lifted my backpack. "...get it over there." She tossed my backpack to where the third and fourth graders are at. I stared at it, then look at the two girls. "Go on," she gestured. "Go get your backpack."

I checked to make sure the driver isn't looking at the large view mirror. Then I slowly began to stand up, took one step, and...

"Hazel's standing on the bus!" the second girl tattled at the bus driver. She pointed at me when the driver looked at the view mirror. "She's standing on the bus," she repeated. "We told her not to stand, but she did it anyway."

"Liar!" I cried. "Don't lie!"

"Why would _I _be lying?" she questioned with a hateful look. "You're standing. Look." She pointed at me.

Before I can even say anything, the driver spoke up. "Sit down, Hazel," he ordered firmly.

"But-" I started to protest.

"Sit down," the driver repeated. "You can get your backpack when we get to the school," he told me.

The girl gave me a smug smile as I sat back down at my seat and went back to reading, tears forming in my eyes. I should've known... this happens almost everyday. Why is everyone so mean to me? I didn't do anything to them. So... why do they hate me? Is it because I'm smarter then them? I sighed. I remember kids would come up to me and asked me to be their friend. Of course I said yes, and to realize that they would just use me for certain things, then tell me to scram. Even screaming in my face.

By the time we reached the school, the bus doors opened. I waited for everyone to get off before I went to get my backpack.

Once everyone was off the bus, I made my way to my backpack. I picked it up, zipped it open, and stuff my book in there. I then zipped it shut, putting the backpack on me, and walked towards the bus steps.

I stared at the school building, my stomach filled with butterflies. I began to feel sick and I wanted to throw up, but I couldn't. I was very nervous that I thought about skipping school. Only I'll get in big trouble for that, so I got off the bus.

"Have a good day at a school." The driver closed the bus doors and drove away.

I wish... I thought. With a sigh, I trudged my way to the building, where my teacher is waiting for me. "Hello, Hazel," she greeted warmly.

"Hi..." I greeted back. At least she never hates me.

"It's nice to see you again." You see me everyday, why keep on saying that? "Why don't you sit down." Her smile never left her face. "You got your book, right?" she asked me.

I nodded. "...yeah..." I responded, going over to my desk, setting my backpack next to me.

"Excellent," she exclaimed. "Okay, class, take out your books and start your morning reading," she announced. Everyone complained, but I didn't. Besides, what's wrong with crack opening a book every then and now.

While everyone was reading picture books, I went back to my book. And while I was reading, I guess I answered my questions on why everyone hated me. It's because I'm smarter then they are, so they're green with envy. However, I never like reading at my desk. I don't want anyone making fun of me of the book I'm reading.

Feeling like that's what they're gonna do, I raised my hand. My teacher noticed. "Yes, Hazel?" she said.

"Can I read over there?" I pointed at several beanbag chairs by the left corner.

"Yes, you may," she allowed, giving me permission. Getting up from my desk, I went over to the beanbag chairs, laying down on one, and went back to my book, reading every single word and not skipping any.

By the time morning reading is done, the lessons began. Everyone seemed very happy, acting very behaved around the teacher. And when she had her back turned, they'll whap me on the back of my head or throw crumbled up paper we use for drawing.

I never told the teacher. Never. If I do, it'll get even worse. Not only that they hate me, they make fun of me and bully me. Just like the two girls on the bus, which surprisingly have my teacher and my classmates.

There are times where I didn't pay attention to the lessons the teacher is...well... teaching us. Of course, everyone in class seemed to enjoy them. But in reality they don't like it. I'm basically the only one who enjoys the lessons. Besides, these lessons are easy. How come they love school, but not like the lessons? Oh... now I know why... They love school because _I'm _here. I'm like a... toy to them. But instead for taking care of it, they break it into pieces, just like my heart...

I did tiny sigh. Why can't I go to a different school? I thought.

I sat there, waiting for the home bell to ring.

It took hours and it was very slow, but the home bell finally rang. Everyone grabbed their backpacks, heading to the door. I, too, grabbed my backpack, putting it on with the book that I finished in my hands.

"Goodbye, Hazel," my teacher said to me.

"Bye..." I waved. I walked out of the classroom to the front door. I stepped out of the building, walking to my bus which is the last bus at the end, when I was suddenly pinned on the building by a boy, dropping the book next to me.

"Look who we have here," he declared. I look at everyone's dump and stupid sneers on their faces. I sighed. I wanted this to be over with. "What's the matter, ugly girl?" the boy taunted. "You gonna cry?" I looked away from them. "Aw, I think she wants to cry," he told his friends, pretending to feel sorry for me.

"Uh oh," one of the other boys let out.

"What?" the first boy questioned.

"Principal," the girl exclaimed. "Run!" The boy released me as they all ran to their bus and I ended up sitting on the ground, looking down when I felt the principal kneeling next to me.

"What are you still doing here, Hazel?" he asked me. I shrugged and didn't answer. Clearly, he didn't see what happened, and if I told him about what's going on in the classroom, things would get ugly. "Do you want to go home...?" Again, I didn't answer, keeping my eyes on the ground. "Do you want me to take you to your bus?" he offered kindly. I thought about it and shook my head. "Are you sure...?" I nodded my head, lowering it even more. He sighed. "Okay..." He stood up. "Have a nice evening. I'll see you tomorrow." After that, I heard his footsteps walk away from me as he went to his car.

Getting up, I picked up my book off the ground, brushing the dirt that might of got on the cover, then headed to my bus, and got on it in time. The bus doors closed and the driver took us home, with me being the first one drop off since I'm always the last person to be picked up.

When I got home, I entered the house, setting my backpack down and took my shoes off. I then put my book on the bookshelf, and was about to go upstairs when I spotted Travis sitting on the couch. I'd forgotten that he comes home before me.

Please don't see me... please don't see me, I prayed. Only it was too late. He saw me with the corner of his eye and, with a cool manner, he got up from the couch and walked over to me, blocking my way. I let out a soft sigh.

"Where are you going?" he asked with his signature smirk.

"...room..." I barely whispered.

"Why? Don't you want some dinner?" He pointed at the kitchen, his smirk not leaving his face. Remembering the time he ambushed me with homemade pudding, I shook my head and declined. "Aw, come on. Mom and dad won't be home until later tonight," he told me.

I stood there not looking at my god brother. I was afraid of him, really afraid of him. It's not from his smirk that makes me nervous. It was his appearance that scares me. Plus, I wanted to get away from him so badly. "I just want to go to my room..."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He stepped out of the way. I began to head for the stairs when I suddenly fell on the floor. "Oops," he slipped out, feeling no sorrow once so ever. As I picked myself off the floor, I saw that he had trip me on purpose. "Sorry about that, Hazel." He then laughed, not feeling sorry at all. However, he wasn't done yet...

I began to head up the stairs to my room, and when I got there, I shut the door, heading to my bed. My bed isn't very comfortable, at all. It has some softness here and there, but for the most part, it was a hard mattress.

While I layed there, my mind began thinking. I began to think about myself. No one likes me at all. One of the reason is because I'm...useless...worthless...and... nothing. I'm nothing, because I _am _nothing.

I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to come, wishing for the next day to come already. And while I waited, my mind still kept on thinking on why people treated me so differently, and when sleep came, I, well, went to sleep...

Suddenly, I was grabbed by the ankle, being dragged out of bed, landing harshly on the floor on my side, my back towards the bed. I didn't have time to react when I felt sharp pain around my body, grunting with each sting I received on my vulnerable areas, even adding screams, too. It felt like forever, but the painful slaps stopped. I began whimpering, my hands covering my eyes as my body shook, feeling sore all over the place. I can feel the bruises starting to form on spots where I got slapped.

Slowly, I uncovered my eyes to see Jeff kneeling in front of me with an angry look on his face, his black, leather strap in his right hand. The one that he always uses on me. He chest heaved up and down, teeth gritted tightly together, his body tensed. He raised his leather strap and continued to beat me.

"_OW!_" I screamed in pain. "What did I do?!" I cried, wanting the torture to be over with. He didn't answer and just kept on smacking me with his weapon of choice.

Once he finished the second round, his deadly eyes locked on mine. I didn't move a single inch as he kept sending me that evil look. I was panting, sweat forming all over my forehead.

After attacking my eyes, he left the room without a word. I layed on the floor and burst out crying, half of my body of the doorway while the other half is being cover in darkness. That's when I heard footsteps coming. I whimpered, fearing it was my god father. Except, they stop and I glanced at the door and saw him. My dreaded god brother. He was leaning against the doorframe, unpeeling a banana. He took a bite and chewed all while smirking at me. He swallowed then opened his mouth, but not to take another bite. He spoke.

"That'll teach you not to come into my room and purposely break my window," he announced.

My mouth turned into a slight agape, not knowing what he was talking about. And once he caught my reaction, he laughed, grabbed the doorknob, and shut the door, the room getting totally dark.

Wanting to get to my bed, I turned and began looking for the mattress in the pitch darkness, dragging myself on the floor.

When I found it, I placed my hands on it. I lifted myself up and grunted in pain, tears streaming down my face. I don't want Jeff to come and hit me for the third round.

By the time I got onto the bed, I carefully layed down, my body thumping with pain, and began to wonder why I got beaten. Then I remembered. Travis told one of his frauds to Jeff in order for him to beat me. That's what he meant when he said that'll teach me not to 'go into his room and purposely break his window'. But... I didn't do anything...

I stayed on the bed, waiting for the next day to come, so the whole cycle can repeat again. Just like it does everyday.

I closed my eyes, going to sleep, waiting. This what I do everyday. I sleep. I get away from everything by sleeping.

And that's how I like it.


End file.
